


Glasshouse Walk

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Glasshouse Walk was written for the 007 Fest of 2019’s Fluff Prompt Table, using the prompt: Thistle.





	Glasshouse Walk

Warm weather had come to London.

Boffins wore short sleeves.

Eve donned a sundress.

Even M had loosened his tie.

Across the way, at Glasshouse Walk, Q sat on the grass with his flask of tea when he noticed a rustling in the bushes.

A flash of fur.

A pitiful mewl.

Q scrunched beneath the shrubs to lure the kitten from its hiding place.

Back at Q-Branch, he settled the newest member of his team.

“What have you been doing?” Bond asked as he picked a thistle out of Q’s hair.

“Nothing!” Q insisted.

Beneath Q’s desk, the kitten mewed.


End file.
